


Слишком много опиума

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Dark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares, Opium
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Лорд-защитник Аттано был, вне всяких сомнений, выдающимся мужчиной, но и вполовину не так интересовал Гаррета, как его Маска.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief), The Outsider/Garrett (Thief)
Kudos: 7





	Слишком много опиума

По кровати были разбросаны украшения. Золотые броши в форме цветов, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями причудливых огранок, переливались в бледном свете нарождающейся луны, заглядывающей в оконный проём и просвечивающей сквозь часовой механизм. С ними соседствовали змеиные браслеты, столь искусно сделанные, что казалось, будто прозрачные глаза из изумрудов, аметистов, сапфиров и рубинов следили за любым движением, каждую секунду готовые броситься на своего обидчика, заточившего их в грязной комнате без чужих восторженных взглядов. Гаррета, нынешнего владельца коллекции, лежащего в окружении своих трофеев, мало интересовали золотые змейки — все его внимание было приковано к тонкому кольцу. Дорогое, по своей стоимости граничащее с бесценностью, отлитое из драгоценного металла, оно было украшено черепом, у которого отсутствовала нижняя челюсть. Сжимая узкий ободок, Гаррет мягко гладил костяное украшение подушечкой указательного пальца: сверху вниз, с гладкого покатого лба к провалам глазниц, достать до глубин, которых не получалось из-за их миниатюрности, и дальше, по линии впавшего носа, завершая прикосновение на ряде неровных зубов верхней челюсти. Ощущение тёплого и гладкого металла завораживало; скалящийся череп такое фамильярное обращение полностью устраивало. Улыбка Элис, чьё имя искусной гравировкой проступало на внутренней стороне ободка, была скорее хищной, нежели милой. При жизни ей, наверняка, не было чуждо сладострастие. Проводя ногтем по резким линиям, складывающимся в имя, Гаррет мог поклясться, что девушка не отказалась бы от такого настойчивого внимания к своей персоне. Хотя бы потому, что мало кто из кавалеров, увлечённых ею при жизни, согласился бы так же приласкать Элис после смерти. Представив, как было бы интересно заполучить её настоящий череп и изучать его линии, Гаррет выронил кольцо. Украшение упало ему на грудь, и, соскользнув по ткани рубахи, присоединилось к остальной коллекции. Блеск десятка лежащих трофеев ослеплял, смущая и без того смятенный рассудок — каждая украденная вещь слишком чётко мерцала, делая очертания других предметов размытыми, стараясь притянуть взгляд именно к себе. Сморгнув наваждение — он не собирался концентрироваться, вызывая данный осколком Примали навык — Гаррет повернулся на спину, потянувшись к тумбочке. На ней, кроме лампы, стоял золотой поднос, украденный из Дома цветов со всеми необходимыми для курения опиума предметами. Резная шкатулка с самим веществом стояла тут же, открытая и практически пустая.

Гаррет был против всех возможных дурманящих смесей ровно до того момента, как выяснил, что свойства Примали, намертво вжившейся в его тело, усиливаются от опиума. Маковые цветы, которые он обычно использовал на деле, чтобы сконцентрироваться или притупить боль от полученных травм, не шли ни в какое сравнение с эффектом пары затяжек опиумных испарений. Так что оставалось только найти для себя золотую середину между дурманом и идеальной концентрацией. Тренировки под крышей часовой башни обычно заканчивались тяжёлым сном, в котором к нему приходили существа, искажённые Прималью. Из-за этого увлечься опиумом было сложно — частые кошмары грозили свести с ума.

Сегодня выдалась очередная никчёмная ночь — после того, как бунт подавили, на улицах стало тише, но новые стражники слишком рьяно несли свою службу. Заказов почти не было, словно весь Город после пронёсшегося по нему шторма, спал в анабиозе. Гаррет не вдавался в подробности происходящего — украденного во время бешеной гонки за проклятым камнем и Эрин должно было хватить на ближайшие полгода, и любой риск не оправдывал себя.

Лампа успела потухнуть, он даже не заметил, когда это произошло, и такая беспечность не могла привести ни к чему хорошему. Эти мысли — о Примали, Эрин, ведущей себя, словно ничего не произошло, Бароне и его новом союзнике из-за дальних морей, собственном ухудшающемся положении — отпечатывались размытыми образами на грани сознания, не вызывая беспокойства. Ещё один эффект от опиума и Гаррет, шарящий рукой по тумбочке в поисках спичек, понимал клиентов Дома цветов, предпочитавших предаваться плотскому наслаждению без мыслей.

Коробок нашёлся на полу, видимо, он неловко смахнул невзрачную упаковку во время поиска. Пламя в миниатюрной масляной лампе загорелось совсем не с первой попытки — то ли спички, которыми Гарретт пользовался, отсырели от долгого лежания рядом с открытым окном, то ли пальцы слишком дрожали. Упуская эту мысль, чтобы сосредоточиться на действиях, он взял давно остывшую трубку и, сняв крышку с чаши, подцепил тонкой иглой мелкий, предварительно скатанный комок тёмного вещества из шкатулки. Уложив его на дно ёмкости, Гаррет проделал это ещё несколько раз, довольный своей предусмотрительностью — сейчас возиться с клейкой субстанцией, собирая её в нужные порции, не было никакого желания.

Заполнив чашу, он закрыл крышку и наклонился к свече, взяв в рот край мундштука. Чанду также долго разогревалось, прежде чем начать испаряться; чтобы раскурить его, потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов. Плотнее сжав губами все ещё прохладный край мундштука, Гаррет сделал первый, по-настоящему полный вдох, наполняя лёгкие ядовитым и сладковатым духом. Размеренное дыхание успокаивало не меньше, чем глоток дурманящего вещества, и он блаженно откинулся на деревянное покрытие стены, прикрыв глаза и вытянув ноги. Трубка была не первой в эту ночь, их количество приближалась к десятку и, вполне возможно, уже перебралось через эту цифру.

Сосредоточиться на чём-то одном на этой стадии опьянения было сложно: предметы, оказывающиеся поблизости, привлекали все внимание, словно прося прикоснуться к ним. Гаррет держал трубку в руках, не откладывая её на предназначенный для этого поднос. Куда интересней было гладить кончиками пальцев верхнюю часть мундштука, изучая подушечками причудливые узоры и гравировку. Прикосновения были приятными, давно огрубевшая кожа ярко чувствовала каждый витиеватый изгиб, глубокую впадину или царапину, добавлявшую на мундштук новые грани. Он закрыл глаза, продолжая гладить трубку, полностью погружаясь в ощущения; касания были для него всем, также, как и чувствительность пальцев. Гаррет мог часами перебирать свои трофеи, изучая линии причудливых брошек и колец — это было его слабостью и навязчивым желанием, стократ усиленным опиумным дурманом.

Не поднимая век, он приблизил к лицу трубку для очередной затяжки, обхватывая губами мундштук. Металлический наконечник ударился о зубы и Гаррет неловко тронул его кончиком языка. Привкус металла и горечи от тлеющего опиума подействовал одуряюще. Бездумным движением Гаррет провёл свободной рукой от своей шеи вниз, к паху. Чувствительность у кожи также увеличилась и грубая ткань рубахи льнула к телу по-другому, наполняя цветами и без того яркий калейдоскоп ощущений. Запястье что-то кольнуло и все же пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как золотая змейка обвивает его руку и насмешливо блестит лиловыми глазами. Каждая чешуйка была вырезана в идеальной симметрии к другой чешуйке, кольца плотно прилегали друг к другу. Гаррет заворожено уставился на них, механическим движением отложив трубку на поднос, чтобы не обжечься. Змейка только этого и ждала — блеснув округлым боком, она двинулась по коже, задевая волоски, вызывая мурашки и дрожь. Медленно, змея распутала кольца, и скользнула вверх, по тыльной стороне ладони, засунув маленькую приплюснутую голову между указательным и средним пальцем, перебираясь на внутреннюю сторону руки. Обвивая пальцы, она текла, как тончайшая ткань или цепочка из мелких звеньев, холодя кожу своими боками. Спустившись на запястье, змейка поползла вниз, припадая животом к тонкому сплетению выступающих вен и быстро, одним движением скользнула в манжет рукава. Гаррет вздрогнул, когда холодный металл прополз по чувствительному сгибу локтя, направляясь выше, добравшись до ключиц, но не выбираясь из ворота рубахи, змейка замедлилась, сползая на грудь. Получить неожиданную ласку в ответ от одного из предметов коллекции было странно, но тягучая истома одолевала тело вместе с опиумным дурманом, не позволяя обдумать происходящее. Распутавшаяся змея медленно и методично скользила по груди, нежно лаская, словно это были пальцы любовника. Облизнув сухие губы, Гаррет чувствовал, как она ластилась, задевая боками с шершавыми чешуйками соски, царапая тонкую кожу и вызывая совсем не иллюзорную похоть. Словно как-то узнав об этом, змея замерла, принимая какое-то решение, и стремительно скользнула вниз, под расстёгнутый пояс штанов. Гаррет задохнулся от такой наглости, предвкушая…

— Гаррет…

Голос, резкий, похожий на птичий клёкот, врезался в опиумный дурман, разрушая сумасшедшее видение. С трудом осознавая, где он находится, и что происходит, Гаррет нервно двинулся назад, вжавшись спиной во что-то неподатливое и тёплое.

Человеческое тело.

Начавшее подступать беспокойство рассеялось, не сформировавшись — только два человека могли попытаться пройти сквозь все ловушки и капканы и интересоваться им, а не обширной воровской коллекцией. Дурман, не взирая на коротки сон, не развеялся и мысли с трудом сменяли одна другую; так и не испытав страха от вторжения, Гаррет вернулся к своему апатичному состоянию. Безымянного гостя это не устроило — обнимавшая поперёк груди рука заскользила по телу жёстче, ожидая отклика. Прикосновения были знакомыми, привычными и немного раздражающими; кожа слишком чувствительно реагировала после дурманного сна на чужие руки с огрубевшей кожей. Сопоставлять их с именем молодой воровки или Лорда-защитника было слишком утомительно. Не утруждая себя лишними мыслями, Гаррет повернулся на постели, намереваясь увидеть лицо неожиданного гостя, но взгляд упёрся в металлическую маску. Словно заворожённый, он положил на неё руку, забывая обо всем, ощущая прохладу металла, кончики пальцев зудели в желании — необходимости — изучить все линии и изгибы. Ее очертания были резкими и яркими, каждый скол, трещина и царапина отчётливо виднелись на потёртом материале.

Маска глухо усмехнулась. Разобрать голос под плотным слоем подкладки, скрывающим лицо, было сложно, но он не интересовал Гаррета. Все его мысли и ощущения были сосредоточены на причудливом устройстве, скрывающем его хозяина. Маска была новой, такую он ещё не видел. И не крал.

Первую Маску он встретил, когда только Аттано — Лорд-защитник из далёкой страны — прибыл в город. Никто не заказывал такой заметный предмет, не несущий в себе цены. Даже Эктор, хоть и был заинтересован в работе механизма, отверг предложение добыть её. Тогда Гаррет сам стащил Маску. Металл повторял очертания черепа, стекла, закрывающие глаза, из-за необычных линз могли приближать, как неплохой телескоп, а странная ткань, пошедшая на подкладку, искажала голос. Гаррет не собирался использовать её — Маска заняла почётное место в его личной коллекции.

Через пять дней оказалось, что она была не единственной. Заметив мужчину, шествовавшего в схожей Маске, Гаррет чуть не соскользнул с покатой черепицы на крыше. Вторая Маска перекочевала в коллекцию в эти же сутки. Ещё через пару дней новую жительницу музея унесла стая крыс прямо на глазах у проснувшегося от шума Гаррета. Так началось его знакомство с Корво.

Лорд Аттано был вне всяких сомнений выдающимся мужчиной, но и вполовину не так интересовал Гарретта, как Маски, которых оказалось две. Именно на этой части своей коллекции он начал тренироваться с развитием навыка, данного Прималью. Концентрироваться на Маске получалось легко и быстро — за несколько дней тренировок Гаррет запомнил каждую её линию и грань, даже боковым и скользящим взглядом безошибочно замечая её в темноте. И сейчас это дало не лучший эффект: с трудом и без желания избавившись от наваждения с золотой змеёй, он просто не мог отвести взгляда от Маски.

Не встречая сопротивления, Гаррет погладил пальцами линию подбородка Маски. Стык посередине был намного уже и сходился почти ровно; между двумя пластинами была только узкая и тонкая щель. Зато появились два болта на равном расстоянии друг от друга, зафиксированные гайками, делая конструкцию нижней челюсти прочнее. Линия безгубого рта проступала отчётливей в сплетении проволок и зловеще усмехалась, открытая почти от уха до уха. Такие гримасы одно время любил делать один из главарей Риверсайдовских банд — запечатлеть лезвием на лице постоянную улыбку. Не новая затея, но хорошо пугавшая его прихвостней.

Разрушая поток хаотичных мыслей, владелец Маски легко толкнул Гаррета в плечо, подчинившись движению, тот откинулся на спину. На запястья легли прохладные цепкие пальцы, не позволяя двинуться или снова коснуться. Маска склонилась ниже, приблизив своё лицо к лицу Гаррета. Несколько секунд бездумно пялясь в изогнутые стекла, за которыми не было видно глаз, он чуть приподнялся, насколько это позволяли удерживающие руки, и тронул приоткрытыми губами металлический разрез. Вкус был странный, в нем чудился порох и кровь, но текстура… Не задумываясь, Гаррет лизнул нижний край рта, прочувствовав острую грань, на которой были зазубрины и неровности. Это было куда лучше, чем трогать пальцами, вероятно, потому, что ядовитый дым проходил по слизистой при каждом вдохе, делая её чувствительней.

В ответ Маска шумно вздохнула и выпустила запястья, её ладони прошлись по бокам Гаррета, больше сжимая, нежели лаская. Он, увлечённый новым открытием, медленными, мягкими касаниями отметил всю длину рта, острая грань впивалась в чувствительную кожу губ, норовя порезать ее, но его не останавливала такая мелочь. Дотронувшись языком до широких проволок, скрепляющих нижнюю челюсть с верхней, Гаррет увлёкся, пробуя неподатливость одной из них, и все-таки ощутил вкус крови. Будто заметив это, Маска немного отодвинулась, взамен коснувшись лица горячей рукой, скользнув по губам. Это было слабой заменой прохладному, ребристому металлу, но раз Маска сама предлагала ему нечто другое, отказать было сложно. Гаррет без промедления вобрал в рот указательный палец, медленно пройдясь губами по всей длине, чтобы прочувствовать каждую косточку. Неожиданно острый ноготь задел небо, но это только добавило необычных ощущений. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы полностью изучить новую материю с другой упругостью и линями, нежели у его обычных предметов. Человеческая плоть была другой: мягкой, однородной, не рельефной, она не приносила такого же яркого удовольствия, как вещи из металла. Концентрироваться на коже получалось хуже и это требовало массы усилий, ещё немного опиума бы не помешало, но Гаррет отверг эту мысль — он и так достаточно плыл, забывая, что делает, не в силах сосредоточиться на чем-то одном долгое время. Впрочем, его заторможенность полностью устраивала Маску. Пока Гаррет, увлёкшись, скользил губами вверх-вниз, по средней фаланге, продлевая прикосновение, Маска замерла, заинтересованная в прикосновениях не меньше него. Дойдя до основания и лизнув тонкую кожу между пальцами, он неожиданно тронул языком нечто твёрдое, привычное, металлическое, прохладное. Даже сквозь закрытые веки, кольцо всколыхнуло остывающий интерес.

«Оно должно быть моим».

Подцепив зубами ободок украшения, Гаррет потянул его вверх, придерживая языком. Стащив кольцо, он сплюнул его в ладонь и уронил на постель к другим трофеям. На губах все ещё оставался вкус прикосновения слишком быстрого, чтобы полностью прочувствовать его. Гаррет обвёл их языком, безучастно наблюдая, как Маска, сдвинувшись, расстёгивала пояс его штанов. Руки, распутав узлы на тесьме, потянули ткань вниз, обнажая светлую кожу. Маска в форме металлического черепа скрывала все эмоции её хозяина, не давая узнать, что он испытывает, раздевая своего любовника. Закончив своё занятие, она обхватила пальцами возбуждённый член, совершая привычные движения. Гаррет закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на этих касаниях. Собственное желание он осознал только сейчас, раньше его влечение к вещам воспринималось как нечто более возвышенное, чем плотская похоть. Впрочем, получить немного удовольствия не помешало бы, чтобы расслабиться и забыться сном, который прочистил бы затянутые дурманом мозги.

Не остановившись на простых прикосновениях, Маска завозилась у него в ногах, полностью стягивая штаны. Гаррет не противился, разведя колени в стороны, когда на него опустилась привычная тяжесть тела. Прохладные руки скользнули по бёдрам, вызывая дрожь; между ними потекло что-то ледяное и тягучее. Готовый возмутиться, Гаррет открыл глаза, увидев нависшую над собой Маску. Словно заворожённый, он уставился в стёкла, на периферии сознания отмечая, что его руки снова прижаты к постели. Первое движение получилось неестественно холодным, резким, отрезвляющим. Задохнувшись от леденящего ощущения внутри, Гаррет запаниковал, распятый под мужчиной, чьего лица он не видел, беспомощный от переизбытка дурмана и подчинявшийся чужой воле — чувство самосохранения такого выдержать не могло.

— Корво, — выдохнул Гаррет, вздрагивающий крупной дрожью от каждого размашистого толчка, — Корво, пожалуйста, сними маску.

— Тебе не все равно, кто под ней? — линия рта Маски в пляшущем свете изогнулась под другим углом, зло усмехаясь жалостливым ноткам в голосе. Наваждение было недолгим — выпустив из стальной хватки запястье, владелец Маски поднёс руку к лицу, чтобы расстегнуть крепления.

Испытав облегчение, Гаррет плотнее прижался к лежащему на нём телу, находя поцелуями губы, не скрытые металлом. Неестественная холодность движений внутри перестала казаться такой уж ужасной, Аттано в спешке мог захватить не подходящее для таких упражнений масло. Чувствуя его расслабленность, Корво стал двигаться жёстче, практически сложив Гаррета пополам. Ткань сюртука Лорда-защитника царапала кожу на животе и груди, его сильные, непривычно холодные руки придерживали ноги под коленями, а тёмные густые пряди, шёлковым полотном скользили по лицу. Толчки получались слишком резкими и неровными, подстроиться под них, чтобы получать удовольствие, не получалось, но и неприятных ощущений тоже не было. Гаррет опять начинал погружаться в тягучую апатию. В попытке избавиться от неё, он сам опустил руку вниз между тел, сжимая себя и стараясь попадать в такт движениям. Пальцы перепачкались в разлитом по промежности холодном масле и хорошо скользили. Скосив глаза книзу, он высвободил кисть — ладонь была измазана бледно-голубым веществом, которое, казалось, светилось.

— Корво! — в ответ на свое имя Аттано ощутимо прикусил кожу на ключице, не поднимая головы. — Что это за дрянь?

В странном веществе была не только рука. Между их тел, на коже Гарретта и ткани его задранной рубахи, на полах расстёгнутого сюртука Лорда-защитника, раскинутого, как расправленные вороньи крылья — везде были голубоватые светящиеся разводы. Смятые простыни тоже были испачканы; из-за складок казалось, что вещество проступало откуда-то снизу, сквозь ткань, не впитываясь в неё, а тонкими нитями ручьёв стекая к двум сплетённым телам и собираясь под ними.

— Это ворвань, — хрипло, но выше, чем обычно, неожиданно ответил Аттано, поднимая голову. Он замер, приподнявшись на руках, словно отвлекая Гаррета от его вопроса и давая полностью ощутить плачевность своего положения. Широко и бесстыдно разведённые колени, чужая плоть, полностью погруженная в тело, ледяная, мучительно растягивающая мышцы, и тяжесть мужского тела, полностью подчинявшего его себе. Гаррет медленно отвёл взгляд от испорченной постели, не уверенный, что действительно хочет сейчас посмотреть на Корво, но ощущавший, что это именно то, что он него требуется. Глаза Лорда-защитника были полностью черными и пустыми, словно он заглянул в непроглядную тьму ночи.

— Что ты… — Аттано не дал ему задать вопрос, склонившись с поцелуем. Губы пронзила резкая боль — металлические грани врезались в плоть; Гаррет застонал, судорожно сглатывая собственную кровь из свежих порезов. Маска снова была над ним, став центром мира и сознания. Казалось, что ничего, кроме её тяжёлого, навалившегося тела не было, не было опоры под спиной и не было комнаты в часовой башне, как и самой башни.

В паническом ужасе Гаррет вцепился в широкие плечи пальцами, в действительности ощущая вокруг только зыбкую пустоту, полнящуюся мелодичным звоном. Маска целовала его лицо, оставляя резкие, неглубокие порезы, и притягивала к себе взгляд, не давая оглядеться. Она оцепила его руки, словно кисти слабого ребёнка, от себя и, заведя их за голову, сплелась с ними пальцами. К ладоням Гаррета прижался так когда-то нужный ему металл; он замер, боясь пошевелиться — любое неверное движение могло искалечить руки. И это было самым страшным.

«Только не пальцы, пожалуйста, только не пальцы».

Паническая мысль металась и не давала места другим; он никогда не бывал в тисках, но, наверняка то, что он испытывал сейчас, мало отличалось от пыточных инструментов палачей.

— Ты заинтересовал меня, — выдохнула Маска, толкнувшись внутрь и замерев. Леденящий холод от бёдер поднялся вверх, к желудку, кишкам, и дальше, в лёгкие, лишая дыхания. Маска прижалась к нему лбом, расслабленно обмякнув и словно перестав поддерживать их обоих.

С трудом осознавая происходящее, Гаррет почувствовал, как падает, проваливаясь в пустоту за спиной.

И проснулся в собственной постели.

Сердце бешено колотилось, норовя проломить клетку из рёбер, словно он только что бегом преодолел Скинмеркет по покосившимся крышам. За ним на кровати кто-то был, обнимая Гаррета поперёк груди. Собравшись скинуть руку, он увидел чёрный символ на тыльной стороне ладони и уже спокойнее обернулся через плечо. Корво мирно спал, чуть скривившись, когда опора в виде узкой спины, изменила положение. Голый по пояс, босой, растрёпанный и совсем не похожий на грозного ворона, он выглядел успокаивающе. С недоверием оглядев себя и обнаружив одетым в ту же рубаху и штаны, в которых он в начале вечера ложился на кровать, Гаррет почти успокоился. Все разбросанные по постели трофеи были свалены неаккуратной кучей на поднос, рядом с трубкой и пустой шкатулкой для опиума. На простынях не было и намёка на нечто голубое и светящееся.

Это был всего лишь дурной сон.

Очередной кошмар.

Не больше.

Гаррет с присущей ему осторожностью перевернулся на другой бок, устраиваясь немногим выше Аттано, чтобы упираться подбородком в его пушистую чёрную макушку. Рядом с кем-то живым было определённо спокойнее. Прислушиваясь к своему телу, Гаррет скользил взглядом по споро работающим шестерёнкам — это всегда успокаивало. Дыхание выровнялось и лёгким больше не требовалось глубоких вдохов; сердце умерило частоту сокращений, только тяжёлая голова, словно с похмелья, напоминала о прошлой ночи. Да ещё левая рука, перебинтованная после выстрела Ловца Воров, нестерпимо ныла, словно рана опять открылась. При беглом осмотре Гаррет не обнаружил крови, а значит заняться ей можно было позже. Словно зная о размышлениях, Корво крепче обнял его, ближе притягивая к себе. Невольно улыбнувшись собственническому настроению Аттано даже во сне, Гаррет невольно зацепился взглядом за брошенный предмет на полу.

Это была Маска Лорда-защитника, лежавшая рядом с кроватью вверх подкладкой. Гаррет нервно потёр перебинтованную руку, мучительно саднящую. Маска была разбита, словно некто, обладавший нечеловеческой силой, несколько раз ударил по ней каблуком сапога. С трудом оторвав от неё взгляд, Гаррет посмотрел на тыльную сторону ладони. На белой ткани повязки остались голубоватые светящиеся разводы от его пальцев.


End file.
